1000 Words
by LunaSeasMoonChild
Summary: On the Bloody Valentine Tragedy, someone helps Athrun ease the pain of losing his Mother and gives him a reason to fight. [AxL; One-shot song fic]


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN 'GUNDAM SEED' BY YOSHIYUKI TOMINO AND HAJIME YADATE NOR THE SONG '1000 WORDS' BY KUMI KODA AND JADE.**

**_Author's notes_**: An AthrunxLacus fic… this couple is not very popular I guess… coz' you can count all the AxL fics on and I can't find a shrine dedicated to them… the only thing I hate about gundam is that they didn't end up together… and Fllay and Mwu died! $$! The version I used for this fic is Jade's version. BTW, this is my first try on writing an AxL fic so forgive… Nyweyz… on wid da ficcie!

P.S. if you know of any site dedicated to Athrun and Lacus, please tell me.

**_1000 Words_**

**_Athrun&Lacus forever…_**

At first, Athrun Zala could not register the words of the anchorwoman in the huge screen TV above him. Everyone around him stopped to watch the dreaded news: the attack on Junius Seven, using nuclear weapons. It was as if he had lost all knowledge and understanding. It was Valentine's Day, nothing like that would really happen on the day of hearts now would it? Plus, his mother was visiting the colony today and would be returning tonight, just in time for dinner.

_His mother._

The horrible truth finally sank in his mind as the image of the wreckage of the colony was shown.

_His mother was on Junius Seven._

Everyone around him was in uproar. He was still too much in a state of shock, staring at the screen above him.

_'No, it can't be…' _he took a step back, and then ran as fast as he can to the Zala mansion. Today was not the day his mother was supposed to go to Junius Seven. It was some other day. He got the facts wrong. As he ran, his mind made up excuses, statements of denial that his beloved mother was on Junius Seven when the Earth Alliance attacked. Finally reaching the Zala mansion, he opened the gate and walked slowly to the front door, panting from his exercise.

_'Mother will open the door. She will be sad because of the news,'_ his mind said. Just as he was about to open the door, it was opened by their butler. He held a grave expression.

"Young Master, we have been expecting you. There are visitors awaiting you in the living room." Athrun walked in. The butler took his coat before he went to meet with the visitors. They were only two. He did not know them, but they said they worked for the PLANT Council.

"… I assume you have heard of the attack on Junius Seven?" one of them asked. He nodded once. His hands were becoming clammy as he saw where the conversation would lead to. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. They prolonged the conversation by talking of how it was unexpected.

"… Mrs. Lenore Zala was on Junius Seven when the nuclear weapons hit." Athrun swallowed the fear that lodged itself in his throat and finally got the words out.

"And the survivors?"

"… None survived. There was no time to evacuate. I'm very sorry." At the verification of his fear, his mind suddenly went blank.

"My-my father… d-does he know?"

The two visitors exchanged looks. One of them cleared his throat. "Chairman Patrick Zala has called an immediate assembly. He is currently in an emergency conference with the PLANT Council."

"I-I see… Thank you for coming." The two took it as a cue to leave. They stood up followed by Athrun. He walked them to the door.

"My sincere condolences on your mother's demise. Mrs. Zala had a very kind heart." One of them said before walking out the door. As soon as the door closed, he slowly sank to the floor.

_His mother was dead._

**_I know that you're hiding things_**

**_Using gentle words to shelter me_**

**_Your words were like a dream_**

**_But dreams could never fool me_**

**_Not that easily_**

Lacus Clyne hummed happily as she played with her new playmate, a haro given to her as a valentine present by her fiancé, Athrun Zala, which she named Mr. Pink. He left some hours ago, despite her invitation to stay for dinner. She had pouted (jokingly), saying that he would rather spend a romantic Valentine dinner with some other girl rather than with his future bride. He laughed at her childishness.

_'Actually, that other girl is my mother. She'll be coming home at dinner from her visit to Junius Seven.'_

This year's Valentine's Day wasn't so lonely for her anymore. She hasn't been since Athrun became her fiancé. Living a sheltered life can be lonely. But being an only child exacerbates it.

Lacus decided to go to the kitchen to help the cook in preparing dinner. Leaving her room with her new friend, she went downstairs. Upon entering the kitchen, she found the cook crying.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh Miss Lacus!" the cook threw herself upon the pink-haired lady. Lacus tried to comfort her by patting her back. She wondered what had gotten the chef so sad, but then her ears caught the voice of a reporter. The TV in the kitchen was on and she had failed to notice it up until now.

"Today, February 14th, Junius Seven was unexpectedly attacked by nuclear weapons of Earth. There are no survivors. The PLANT council is currently in an emergency meeting concerning this matter." Upon hearing the news, Lacus' eyes widened. She could not believe it. There was only one person whom her heart held concern for:

_'Athrun…'_

**_I acted so distant then_**

**_Didn't say goodbye before you left_**

**_But I was listening_**

**_You'll fight your battles far from me_**

**_Far too easily_**

Athrun felt like his throat had become so constricted, he couldn't breathe. He was suffocated by reality. He began to run away from the mansion. To where he was going to, he didn't know for sure. But his feet seemed to know.

She still couldn't believe it. Tragedy on the day dedicated for love? Today was a day of happiness, for with love came joy. But today, sadness will linger in the hearts of many.

Her heart was suddenly overcome with grief not of hers, but of another person.

_'Athrun…' _she suddenly let go of the weeping chef, and headed towards the front door.

"Miss Lacus! Where are you going? Miss Lacus!" the cook inquired. But she paid no heed to the question and ran out of the house, although the sun was beginning to set and would soon give way to night.

Lacus ran out of the house and out the gate. Right now, she had to find Athrun. He needed her now more than ever. Surely, his father wouldn't be there since Patrick Zala was part of the PLANT Supreme Council. She could've just taken the limousine to his house but she had been in such a hurry, she decided to just run. As she rounded a corner where a park was located, she spotted a lone figure sitting on the bench.

"Athrun…" she called as she panted but he seemed not to hear. After regaining her breath she sat down next to him. He did not say or do anything to acknowledge her presence. Silence filled them.

"Have you heard about the attack?" he suddenly asked. His voice held nothing

"Yes…" she didn't quite know what to say. "Oh Athrun, I'm so sorry." She suddenly blurted out. Her eyes were brimming with tears. But as for Athrun, he remained stoic, his face showing no emotion, no sign of grief.

"It must be harder for you. Even though I lost Mother too, because you spent your life with her, it must be more painful to accept the fact that she's gone. Because she died giving birth to me, I have no memories of her. Even though there are times when I feel the guilt being the cause of Mother's death, still… it must be harder for you."

"I miss her, Lacus… I miss her so much already."

"I know… I miss Auntie too. Because I grew up without the love of a mother, she treated me like her child too. She was like my surrogate mother. She was so kind, always smiling."

"She… she didn't deserve this."

"No one did, Athrun. But we can't control Fate. And we can't change the past." Athrun clasped his hands tightly. Tears were threatening to come. There were so many things running in his mind right now, so many emotions whirling inside. But most of them were memories.

**_"Save your tears coz' I'll come back..."_**

**_I could hear that you whisper as you walked through that door_**

**_But still I swore_**

**_To hide the pain_**

**_When I turn back the pages_**

**_Shouting might've been the answer_**

**_What if I'd cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart?_**

**_But now I'm not afraid_**

**_To say what's in my heart_**

"I hate them. Why did they do this? What did we ever do to them?"

"Grief will help you heal. But it shouldn't be a reason to hate. Hatred will only destroy you. We have to learn how to forgive, no matter how much pain they inflicted. It will take time, but the wounds will surely heal."

"Before you came I was thinking what Mother must've felt when the nuclear weapons hit. Was she shocked? Was she afraid? Or did everything happen so fast, no one knew what was coming? I wonder if she thought about us. I wonder if… if she felt betrayed and angry towards Naturals."

Athrun felt Lacus wound her arms around him. "It's alright to cry, Athrun. I'm here. You're not alone." She said as she slowly rested his head upon her shoulder as gently as possible.

The dam broke. The tears, unable to be held back, flowed freely.

"There are so many things I want to say to her. I-I want her to be there always. I want her to see me graduate. I want her to be there on my birthday, on Christmas and New Year. And I… I want her to be there on our wedding too."

**_Oh a thousand words_**

**_Have never been spoken_**

**_They'll fly to you_**

**_Crossing over the time and distance holding you_**

**_Suspended on silver wings_**

Lacus felt both surprised and happy at Athrun's last sentence. It was the first time he had ever mentioned their wedding and his compliance to their marriage. Her heart fluttered and beat hard in her chest, so hard that she felt as though Athrun would hear it.

**_And a thousand words_**

**_One thousand confessions_**

**_Will cradle you_**

**_Making all of the pain you feel seem far away_**

**_They'll hold you forever..._**

"I want her to see us happy too. I want her to see and hold our children. She would've been so thrilled." Lacus felt her own tears course down her cheeks as she stroked his hair lovingly. This was the first time they ever talked about what their marriage life would be. But the thing is neither of them now felt the awkwardness they felt before when people would exclaim "They're engaged". Maybe it was because they doubted they would be happy. Arranged marriages do not tend to work out. If it had been some other time, they would've been embarrassed at their thoughts. But now, they knew for certain. They had a chance.

**_The dream isn't over yet_**

**_Though I often say "I can't forget..."_**

**_I still relive that day_**

**_"You've been there with me all the way"_**

**_I still hear you say_**

"But you know, Athrun, she's never left us. She'll always be in our hearts. And she's watching over us right now and always will. See, there are many stars tonight and one of them is Auntie. We shouldn't be sad for her; she's in a place where no suffering can reach her. And someday we'll see her for sure."

**_"Wait for me I'll write you letters..."_**

**_I could see how you stammered with your eyes to the floor_**

**_But still I swore_**

**_To hide the doubt_**

**_When I turn back the pages_**

**_Anger might've been the answer_**

**_What if I'd hung my head and said that I couldn't wait?_**

**_But now I'm strong enough to know it's not too late..._**

"You're right, Lacus." Athrun lifted his head from Lacus' shoulder and gazed into her eyes, still misty with tears like his. He wiped the damp trail it had left upon her cheeks with his thumb as gently as could be.

**_Coz' a thousand words_**

**_Call out thru the ages_**

**_They'll fly to you_**

**_Even though I can't see I know they're reaching you_**

**_Suspended on silver wings_**

Athrun leaned his forehead upon hers as he cradled her face in his hands while caressing her silky cheek with his thumb. They stayed like that for some time with his eyes closed.

**_Oh a thousand words..._**

**_One thousand embraces..._**

**_Will cradle you_**

**_Making all of your weary days seem far away_**

**_They'll hold you forever..._**

He was so close, so close… so close that their breaths mingled. Her heart was beating so hard, yet it was such a comfortable feeling. She could feel his warmth. They had never been this close to one another before, not even holding hands.

"I want to be with you, Lacus. I'm sure of it now. And I'm sure we will be happy together." Lacus felt an indescribable happiness surge within her. She was so happy at his words that all she could do was nod. Tears were once again trickling down her cheeks but this time, they were tears of happiness.

"Me too… I certainly want to spend the rest of my life with you." He bent down to catch her lips in a soft, yet sweet first kiss.

A few days later, a memorial dedicated to the victims and families of the Bloody Valentine Tragedy, as they decided to name the Junius Seven attack, took place. Coordinators were weeping as flowers placed in capsules that would be launched in outer space, where the ruins of Junius Seven were strewn. The PLANT Supreme Council along with their families headed the event. As the lamenting Coordinators prepared the capsules for launching, Lacus sang a song as Nicol Amalfi, who was fortunate enough to be spared from the pain of losing a loved one, played the piano.

_Haruka__ na/ hoshizora ni/ yume wa mada/ miemasu ka?_

_Osanai__/ ano hi yori/ azayaka desu ka?_

/Can you still see your dreams in the distant, starry sky?  
Are they more vivid than they were when you were little/

_Mune__ ni afurete/ tsunoru omoi/ nemuri wasurete/ jounetsu no iro…_

/When one forgets to put the emotions that overflow in her heart to rest, they burn the color of passion…/

_tatoe__ tookute mo kitto tadoritsukeru tsuyoku shinjite'ta_

_ano__ hi no watashi ga ima mo kokoro de nemutte-iru… _

/I used to believe without a doubt that I could reach my dreams, no matter how far of they were.  
But that me from long ago now sleeps inside my heart…/

_GARASU no bara yori mo_

_Hakanakute__ moroi no ni_

_Yume miru koto wa naze_

_Sadame__ na no deshou?_

/Dreams are more fragile and fleeting that a glass rose,  
so then why are we destined to dream/

_futatsu__ no yume ga/ ai ni natte_

_ai__ ni narenai/ koto mo ate…_

/Sometimes two dreams can turn into love,  
but there are also times when they can't…/

_hito__ wa hitori da to/ wakariaitai no ni/ nante muzukashii_

_kotoba__ wa muryoku de/ toki ni wa gin no NAIFU ni naru…_

/Even when they're alone, people want to share their feelings, but it can be so hard.  
Words are powerless to express one's feelings, and sometimes they become a silver knife…/

_hito__ wa hitori da to/ wakariaitai no ni/ nante muzukashii_

_kotoba__ wa muryoku de/ toki ni wa gin no NAIFU ni naru…_

/Even when they're alone, people want to share their feelings, but it can be so hard.  
Words are powerless to express one's feelings, and sometimes they become a silver knife…/

_tatoe__ tookute mo kitto tadoritsukeru tsuyoku shinjite'ta_

_ano__ hi no watashi ga ima mo kokoro de nemutte-iru… _

/I used to believe without a doubt that I could reach my dreams, no matter how far of they were. But that me from long ago now sleeps inside my heart…/

Athrun and his father, Patrick Zala, along with Siegel Clyne, were also there. Father and son both had tearful eyes. Yzak Joule was with his mother. He lost his father in the accident. He held his mother who hadn't stopped weeping since. Even he was crying. The most unfortunate of them would be Dearka Elsman. He lost both his parents on Junius Seven. He hadn't even spoken during the whole ceremony and seemed to be staring into space.

The Earth Alliance denied having launched a nuclear attack on Junius Seven, saying it had self-destructed on its own. Outraged, the Coordinators declared war. Because of The Bloody Valentine Tragedy, thousands of driven young Coordinators joined the war for different reasons.

"Haro, haro, Athrun's here." Mr. Pink informed Lacus. It had been three weeks since the memorial, and sad to say, they were now officially at war. The PLANT Supreme Council began calling the youth to join in its fight against Naturals.

"I'll be right down." She brushed her hair and checked her dress. She smiled at her reflection. She and Athrun had become closer these past few weeks. She had a merry skip in her steps and a brilliant smile as she descended the stairs, but she suddenly stopped and her smile disappeared when she caught sight of Athrun. She remained immobile as she stared at Athrun's attire: a Red Elite uniform.

"Why that face, Lacus? Aren't you glad to see me?" he queried jokingly as he approached the bottom of the staircase with arms wide open. Lacus suddenly got her senses back. She approached Athrun but instead of hugging him, opted to pounding her fists at his chest. Athrun was caught off guard by her sudden outburst. He knew she would be upset, but not like this. He caught her wrists but she didn't give up her attempt. Lacus tried to get out of his grasp, but he wouldn't let go.

"Lacus, stop! Tell me what's wrong!" His simple plea made her stop. It was only then that Athrun realized she had been crying.

"Why, Athrun? Why? Why are you doing this?" she tried to get free from his grasp once more but his hold on her was firm, but not strong enough to hurt.

"Lacus—"

"Why are you joining ZAFT? It's for revenge, isn't it? ISN'T IT?" she sobbed. She had stopped struggling but he still hadn't let go. She couldn't control the tears or the sobs.

"Please, Athrun…" she pleaded, "Please don't go…"

**_Oh a thousand words (a thousand)_**

**_Have never been spoken (oohhh)_**

**_They'll fly to you_**

**_They'll carry you home and back into my arms (carry you home)_**

**_Suspended on silver wings (on silver wings) _**

Lacus' sobs halted as Athrun suddenly embraced her.

"You're wrong, Lacus. I don't want to avenge Mother. I," He held her tightly against him, "I want to protect you. I want to protect the one I love. Is that so wrong?" She felt tears slip from her eyes again.

"After this war, we're going to get married. We're going to be happy, and we'll have kids." Lacus was left with no words, only tears. She shakily wrapped her arms around him. "But I want us to live in a future without fear."

"Please… don't let me be alone again… don't leave me…" He pulled back and tilting her head towards his, gazed deep into her cerulean eyes, glimmering with tears. She could see a firm determination in his emerald orbs as he wiped away her tears. He planted a gentle kiss upon her forehead.

"I'll come back to you." He vowed before sealing his promise with a kiss.

**_And a thousand words (oohh)_**

**_Call out thru the ages (call thru the ages)_**

**_They'll fly to you (ooh yeah)_**

**_Making all of your lonely years seem only days (only days)_**

**_They'll hold you forever..._**

She watched from the window as the VIP car exited the gates of the Clyne mansion and took her beloved far, far away from her. She had been terrified of Athrun's decision to join ZAFT, but for now, her fear was appeased. She grasped the ring held by a chain she wore around her neck. Athrun had given it to her before leaving. He had a similar one as well held by the same chain he also wore.

_'It will be our wedding bands . You mentioned some time ago that you wanted a simple gold band. So... I bought a pair for a surprise."'He held up his ring, also in a chain around his neck._

_'Wait, there's more.' He showed her the interior of the ring. It had their names. _

_'Mother once told me that if you love a person very much put their name in a circle instead of a heart because hearts break but circles go on forever.'_

_'Really?'_

_'I guess that's why there are wedding rings.' _

His words rang in her heart: _I'll come back to you._

A tear slowly made its way down her cheek.

"I'll be waiting…"

**_ooh a thousand words..._**


End file.
